Imga
Os Imga ou Great Apes, are native beastfolk of Valenwood. These intelligent apes are said to have flourished in Valenwood long before the Aldmer ever arrived there.2 They cohabit in the forests with the Bosmer tribes, and also inhabit many of the abandoned human trading posts which had been established during the Second Empire.1 The most notable Imga was undoubtebly Marukh, a First Era prophet who rose to prominence during the Camoran Dynasty. His teachings sparked the massive cultural and spiritual movement known as the Alessian Order.3 The Imga, also known as Great Apes, are a race of ape-like beastfolk native to the province of Valenwood.1 The Imga, along with the other beastfolk of Valenwood, are believed to have prospered in the area before Aldmeriintervention.2 História The Imga commonly view Altmer as their superiors and view their society with high esteem. Imga are known to try to emulate their Altmer masters by wearing capes, duelling with swords and attempting to speak with dialect that presents perfect enunciation and courtly manners despite their heavy and baritone voices. Some Imga who desperately want to imitate their overlords are known to shave their bodies and powder their skin white to appear more like the Altmer. In doing this, they often accidentally cut themselves in the process.1 However, the prophet Marukh was an Imga who did not share the beliefs of his fellow Great Apes; in fact, Marukh apparently despised all Mer.3 In 2E 582, all Imga disappeared from Valenwood. According to the author Cirantille, the Imga had "gone to visit Falinesti" in order to wait out the Planemeld and Alliance War.1 The city of Falinesti had also disappeared some years prior to 2E 582,4 and it is unknown when the city or the race returned to the province. Imga refer to each other with gentry affiliated titles such as Baron, Duke, or Earl when addressing members of the Thalmor, despite not having any actual holdings of their own. Instead, Imga are normally known to take up refuge in old human trading posts of the Reman Empire that have long since been abandoned. Despite their use of old human trading posts as shelter, Imga seem to normally believe that humans are lesser beings than themselves and, in order to show this, pretend that humans smell bad when in their presence by holding a perfumed corner of their capes to their noses.1 Whether or not Imga still hold these anti-human beliefs is unknown, but some more recent sources seem to show them working with humans without any issues.5 Imga are known to be naturally dexterous and can quickly climb through trees with relative ease.56 For this reason, colonies of Imga are known to annually harvest Kollopi from the precarious Graht-oak, a well-known Valenwood delicacy.5 Imga are considered by some to be idiotic and baboonish, often noted to grin everywhere they go.7 It is currently unknown how the reproductive system of the Imga works.8 There is a species of small monkey-like creatures known as Imgakin, though it is unknown if they bare any relation to the Imga.4 Sociedade Some Imga see the Altmeri as their superiors and as a portrait of an ideal, civilized society. Imga go to desperate measures to emulate the Altmeri: they wear capes, practice with the dueling sword, and attempt to speak with perfect enunciation and courtly manners despite their gravelly, baritone voices.1 Each individual bears some kind of title, be it Baron, Duke, Earl, or the like, which they use when addressing the members of the Thalmor (but despite what the titles suggest, there are no land-owning Imga). More extreme Imga shave their bodies and powder their skin white to seem more like the Altmeri. The Imga feel that Men are beneath them as lesser beastfolk and pretend to find their smell exceedingly offensive: when Men are around, Imga hold perfumed corners of their capes to their noses.1 Their reproductive biology is not well understood.4 In Falinesti, colonies of Imga apes gather Kollopi, an arboreal rodent, from the ends of the slenderest branches of the graht-oaks. The "ape men" are naturally dexterous, and are renowned for their agility.56 They climb beneath the Kollopi rodents then jump up to "pick" them from their perches. These Kollopi are then used to make a simple peasant dish of the same name.6 Disaparecimento The Imga disappeared from Valenwood circa 2E 582 to wait out the end of the Planemeld and the Alliance War. According to the Altmer author Cirantille, they went to 'visit Falinesti', which had similarly vanished from Tamriel many years previous.7 It is unknown when exactly the city or the Imga returned. Curiosidade The imgakin is a type of golden-colored monkey,8 although any actual relationship the breed may have with the Imga is not readily apparent. Aparições * The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind (Mentioned only) * The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion (Mentioned only) * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (Mentioned only) * The Elder Scrolls Online (Mentioned only) Referências # ↑ 1.0 1.1 1.2 Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Aldmeri Dominion # ↑ Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Valenwood # ↑ The Illusion of Death # ↑ 4.0 4.1 Events of Online # ↑ 5.0 5.1 5.2 The Red Kitchen Reader # ↑ The Black Arrow, Book I # ↑ Ahzirr Traajijazeri # ↑ Notes on Racial Phylogeny * Pocket Guide to the Empire, 1st Edition: Aldmeri Dominion— Imperial Geographical Society, 2E 864 * Jump up^ Pocket Guide to the Empire, 3rd Edition - - The Wilds Remain: Valenwood — Imperial Geographical Society, 3E 432 * Jump up^ The Illusion of Death * Jump up^ Notes on Racial Phylogeny — the Council of Healers, Imperial University * Jump up^ The Black Arrow, Part I — Gorgic Guine * ^ Jump up to:a b The Red Kitchen Reader — Simocles Quo * Jump up^ Lady Clarisse Laurent Answers Your Questions — Lady Clarisse Laurent * Jump up^ Events of ESO Categoria:Raças Categoria:Povo-Animal